Low-income adults diagnosed with type 2 diabetes have a differentially higher burden of diabetes health related complications, including elevated risk for adverse neurocognition health functioning. The development of neurocognition risk communication strategies may significantly benefit diabetes health behavior change initiatives and strengthen primary care health services delivery, particularly as it relates to low-income patients. But, the feasibility of developing and patients' acceptability of a neurocognition health risk factors intervention program must be clarified. Thus, Dr. David Mount, the research study PI, proposes a 3-year research plan is in response to NIDDK Small Grants (R03) for Clinical Scientists to Promote Diversity in Health-Related Research Award. Dr. Mount is an African American, primary care clinical psychologist with specialties training in clinical neuropsychology and health psychology. His long-term goal is to attain the necessary skills to become a well-trained, independent clinician-scientist with core expertise in planning, developing and implementing interventions targeting low-income persons with type 2 diabetes receiving care within the primary care setting. Specifically, he will use this R03 award to: a) enhance his understanding of the potential threat to neurocognition health among diabetes patients; b) describe and document patients' perception, belief, and knowledge about the types of neurocognitive complications, the range of neurocognition risk factors, and their perceived neurocognition health risk susceptibility; and c) develop and enhance expertise in the design, adaptation, and pilot testing of the neurocognition health risk factors intervention. From these research efforts, Dr. Mount will be able to determine the feasibility of a prospective study in a larger patient population to validate whether the health education intervention does improve knowledge and ability to recognize modifiable risk factors for preventing neurocognitive problems and/or neurocognitive impairment. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Identifying and preventing the development of neurocognition health impairments represents an opportunity for helping low-income patients, and improving primary care health services research and care delivery.